The present invention relates to an apparatus for deburring of workpieces, for example to remove the burrs left at the sprue when workpieces are cast.
Burrs of this type form at virtually all cast workpieces and must be removed in order for the workpiece to be smooth, to reduce the possibility of injury and to make the workpieces aesthetically pleasing. Heretofore these burrs have been removed with grinding or cutting wheels, or with hammer and chisel and in similar manner. All of this is, of course, very time consuming and labor-intensive, which ultimately means that it is expensive.
The problem is particularly disadvantageous if workpieces must be de-burred which are produced in large series, i.e. where many identical workpieces are produced and must subsequently have the burrs removed. Nevertheless, despite the fact that the problem has been recognized, no liable alternative to the existing laborious methods has heretofore been proposed.